


Through The Night With You

by SquigglySky



Series: Like Adornments Upon Your Arms [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, PWP, Spitroasting, hints of erotic asphyxiation, sex so much sex, some good old blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquigglySky/pseuds/SquigglySky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan comes back to his room and his bae's are on the bed, mostly asleep.</p>
<p>He decides he wants more than just some sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Night With You

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this sort of things has been written at least 12394832 times before but yayaya ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> but like, spitroastinggggggg ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ)

Dragging himself up the stairs to his quarters, Mahanon couldn’t help but realize it was something he’d been doing for quite some time now. With more alliances settled and the ball at Halamshiral nearing, the elf had found himself with even more paperwork than he was happy to. That, and he’d been out on missions, having to leave both Cullen and Dorian behind at Skyhold. The elf tugged at his clothes the moment he reached the top of the stairs, stripping off layer after layer before he stood only in his smalls. Blinking blearily at the pile of papers on his desk, he grimaced. A chuckle, in the direction of the bed, caught his attention, startling him badly and it was only his reflexes that kept him from setting the papers on fire.

“Creators! Dorian!” Mahanon gasped, narrowing his eyes at the mage, who smirked back. Dorian was leaning back against Cullen, both on their bed. Cullen was dozing, chin resting on the top of Dorian’s head. Well, that explained the lack of the commander when he’d returned earlier. They were also both naked it seemed, blanket pulled haphazardly around them, just enough to ward of the worst of the cold. Dorian smirked.

“Welcome back, amatus,” he murmured and Mahanon glowered, but it didn’t last. Dragging his tongue over his lips, the elf moved with determined steps towards the bed. This was something he’d missed. Not just sleeping together, but the sex. He needed sex. Right now. So Mahanon grabbed the blankets and yanked them away from the two humans. Dorian’s eyes widened and he scrambled after the blankets, goosebumps rising on his skin almost right away.

“There,” the elf stated, happy as the Tevinter grunted.

“Fasta vass, amatus!” Dorian cursed, making Cullen stir and the man opened his eyes. Bleary eyes met his and Mahanon snickered, all the while, Dorian shuddered and glared, rubbing his hands along his upper arms. Mahanon had been right at least. They were completely naked.

“You’re back…” the commander mumbled, still a little groggy, well, until he noticed the blankets, or lack thereof. Cullen shuddered as goosebumps rose on his skin, making the hairs on his arms stand on end. Dorian glowered at Mahanon, who grinned.

“Amatus here yanked away the blankets. Do tell him to put them back, Commander,” the mage sniffed and Cullen snorted, but did level a raised eyebrow and a stare at the elf, who snickered.

“And here I thought we could do something to heat up where blankets or furs weren’t needed,” the elf said, mock-sniffing. Dorian straightened a little, interest piqued. Cullen just raised the other eyebrow, then smirked, hands lazily traveling over Dorian’s chest, making the mage arch, eyes almost closing as he gasped.

“Not fair-” he grunted and Cullen chuckled.

“You don’t seem to mind,” the commander murmured. True to his words, Dorian was already growing hard, thighs trembling a little as he ground his ass against the bed. Mahanon started working off his smalls quickly. Golden eyes trailed down his body as he got off the beige, plain clothing. “Dorian, I want you to fuck his mouth, while I fuck him.” Dorian groaned approvingly.

“Kaffas, what are you waiting for?” he grunted, and Mahanon took a deep breath and crawled onto the bed. Cullen pushed Dorian away to move down the bed, leaving the mage to shudder at the lack of heat. Both Mahanon and Dorian always liked that about Cullen. He was a true furnace to ward off any chill that could sneak into the room.

“Vhenanen…” he mumbled, gasping when Cullen dragged him over, settling him just so against him, on his knees. Mahanon grinned and ground his ass against the warrior’s crotch, dragging a low, loud groan out of the ex-Templar. One hand came to land on his hip and the other landed on his back, just between his shoulder blades and pushed. Mahanon willingly went down on all fours, gasping when the hand immediately went down his spine to run a few fingers down his ass and rub against his hole. Dorian got up to his knees, licking his lips and he brought a hand up to run it through the elf’s hair. Mahanon looked up at him, mouth half open.

“Well, it’s all yours, amatus,” he murmured and the elf panted, licking his lips before he leaned in, licking a stripe right up Dorian’s half hard cock. The mage shuddered and groaned, fingers tightening in his hair. The elf smirked, and used only his tongue and mouth to bring Dorian’s cock up, before he went right to work, swallowing his dick like nothing. Dorian shook against him, groaning loudly. A slick finger pressed into him and Mahanon moaned approvingly around Dorian’s hardening cock.

“You’re doing well,” Cullen murmured and the elf gasped, shuddering against him. Another finger pressed into him, a little more gentle this time, but none the less persistent. The insistent burn and stretch was so delicious. It made him want to sink into that deep darkness in the back of his mind, but doing that required a lot more than what they were currently doing as well as some more talking. Cullen kissed him, right above the swell of his ass and the elf whined helplessly.

“Fu- amatus,” Dorian groaned, reaching out to properly grab Mahanon’s hair, pulling at the strands every time Mahanon’s tongue lapped at the right spots or his teeth graced just the right parts of his now completely hard cock. A chuckle left Cullen’s lips a mere moment before he twisted and curled his fingers. Mahanon went taut like a string and he moaned loudly, which sent vibrations right up Dorian’s dick.

“Mmmphb,” Mahanon moaned, sounding entirely too incoherent at the moment. He arched his back as best he could and pushed back against the fingers before he went forward, which in turn made Dorian moan loudly, throwing his head back.

“Kaffas, amatus. Shi- that’s good,” the Tevinter grunted, fingers digging into his hair and tugging. The elf moaned and relaxed his throat, taking all of Dorian in one go and the mage shook, the room echoing with his loud moan. Mahanon had always enjoyed it when the mage lost it. He always would, of course. But it never got old. He lifted a hand and grabbed the mage’s balls, fondling them on the edge of hard. And Dorian sang his praises.

“Shi-” Cullen grunted, cutting himself off and yanking his hand away. Mahanon whined around Dorian’s cock, shuddering when Cullen’s hands landed on his ass, holding him steady. Then the ex-Templar pressed his cock, stiff and wet into him. Mahanon struggled to stay in place, tugging at the Tevinter’s balls and sucking his cock like he craved to very sensation of a sick pressing into his throat. He probably did at this point anyhow.

“So good Amatus… you’re so good.” Dorian’s fingers tightened in his hair, pulling him back and away. Mahanon groaned and lapped at the head of Dorian’s cock as it passed his lips. “Shit,” Dorian cursed, thrusting forward, starting a sharp and steady rhythm. Cullen gently patted Mahanon’s ass before he too started to move. Mahanon cried out only once before he was muted by Dorian’s cock. The two humans set a phase that had the elf stuck between them. Dorian and Cullen moved at the same time, pulling back, thrusting forward.

“Maker, so good,” Cullen breathed out, hands wandering to Mahanon’s waist, grabbing him for a better hold. The elf groaned and tried to get as much as he got, gave it too. Still, there was no attention given to his own hard, weeping cock, dangling between his thighs. Not that it mattered much, he could easy come untouched, especially considering his current position. If they kept it up, he’d come really soon too.

“Gonna-” Dorian groaned suddenly, tugging almost painfully at his hair. The elf moaned helplessly, his free hand lifting to hold on to Dorian’s hip, digging his fingernails into dark skin. One more tug on his balls and Dorian thrust forward till Mahanon was pressed against skin and hair. Cullen muttered something or another and suddenly moved, releasing his waist to lift one thigh up. The different position caused a blast of pleasure to shot up his spine. Mahanon was going crazy, unable to breathe and organs right there, but not quite there. Until Dorian twisted and thrust again, and Mahanon cried out, eyes rolling back ad he came hard. Cullen continued to thrust through Mahanon’s organs, right up until the former Templar came, holding him tightly and the elf gurgled, arms falling down to lay uselessly on the sheets. Dorian pulled away and Mahanon gasped for breath. His lungs burned, but it was so good.

“Maker’s breath. That was… amazing,” Cullen groaned letting Mahanon’s leg down gently and once there was no one to hold him up, he just collapsed on the bed.

“Think we fucked him silly?” Dorian asked, amusement quite clear in his voice.

“Maybe?” Cullen asked, sounding a little unsure.

“‘m fine…” Mahanon babbled and Dorian chuckled.

“But it was good, no?”

“More,” the elf moaned. Both Dorian and Cullen laughed.

“Yeah, fucked him silly,” Dorian agreed.

“Maker, you two.” Cullen gave the a mock stern look, amusement and exasperation clear in his voice.

“No, buy really, do it again.”

“Amatus, no.”


End file.
